Business Related Kissing and Things
by Tarafina
Summary: She interrupted before he could speak. "You're not forgiven." :Chloe/Oliver:


**Title**: Business Related Kissing and _Things  
_**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #008 - Resolutions  
**Word Count**: 1,330  
**Summary**: She interrupted before he could speak. "You're not forgiven."

**Business Related Kissing and _Things_**  
-1/1-

The doors to the elevator opened and he stepped out, still dressed in his Armani suit, his hands already lifted and an apology on the end of his tongue.

She interrupted before he could speak. "You're not forgiven."

With a sigh, Oliver followed her as she left her desk and continued toward the kitchen. "It was completely business related," he tried to explain.

She scoffed.

He glared back as AC, Bart, and Victor all chuckled with amusement, sitting on the couches and ignoring their PlayStation in favor of listening to them.

"Chloe, the kiss meant nothing," he assured. "In fact, she kind of slobbers."

"_Excuse_ me?" Dinah called out, offended.

Ignoring her, Oliver continued to pursue Chloe through the kitchen as she stopped by the coffee machine, turned it off and then rounded through the dining room to stand in the living room, behind the couch where all three League men were sitting turned in their seats.

She smiled stiffly. "Well you better hope she gets better because your lips won't be touching mine anytime soon." With that she began walking once more, and it was obvious from her direction that she'd be gathering her coat, shoes, and purse and the show would be over with her departure.

His eyes widened as he continued to follow her. "You can't seriously be cutting me off just because of a little peck?"

"A peck?" She whirled around and he stumbled back in surprise. "Oliver... She had her tongue shoved down your throat."

He nodded. "And mine stayed in my mouth where it was supposed to be."

She lifted a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't care. If you want to play tonsil hockey with Canary, be my guest." She lifted her hands. "_We _are not together. _We _simply enjoy a little _thing _on the side."

His eyes narrowed. "It is not a _thing_." His lips pursed. "And I can't believe you're suddenly deciding our relationship is non-existent because of a covert mission gone wrong." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're honestly going to pretend that we haven't been together for seven months?"

"We never labeled it." She shrugged, staring at him levelly.

"So you regularly have sex with people you consider friends, colleagues, your boss...?" He lifted a brow, shaking his head.

She straightened her shoulders. "Maybe I do."

He scowled. "Bart?"

"I haven't touched her."

She glared. "Maybe I slept with Victor," she exclaimed. "He's handsome, intelligent, and he loves computers. For all you know, his fingers work just as quick in bed!"

"Why do I feel like somebody just painted a large target on my face?" Victor mumbled, sighing.

"Or even AC," she added. "He's pro-rights, he's an activist, he has a beautiful body, he's-"

"All right, all right, _stop_," Oliver interrupted. "I get it. My team is inordinately good looking. I'll fix that later." He looked over at the League menacingly.

"Hey, I wanna hear what great attributes I bring to the team," Bart called out, amused.

"You're funny, good looking, and you probably have incredible stamina," Chloe said, not once taking her eyes off Oliver.

With a growl, Oliver took her hand and dragged her away from the others, locking them behind their bedroom door. He leaned against it heavily so she couldn't escape. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

She shrugged. "You called me out, I defended myself."

"By insinuating that you're sleeping with my team?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Maybe I am. Apparently, in this _thing _we have, we can kiss anybody we feel like it." She glared at him. "Pucker up, Bart!" she shouted for emphasis.

"Yes!" Impulse exclaimed, laughing.

"First, stop calling it a _thing_," he told her, standing away from the door and walking toward her. "Secondly - Stop puckering Bart!" he shouted back.

"Damn."

"And thirdly," He reached for her, hands finding her waist and gripping her tightly. "If it meant saving the world, I would kiss every woman on this planet. But by the end of the day, I want to come home to you. And every single one of those kisses wouldn't compare at all to the ones I share with you." He swallowed, licking his lips. "So you can be jealous and you can lie about how you apparently want to sleep with my team. But I want you to know that the entire time she had her tongue rammed down my throat, all I could think about was how I wanted to get back here and see you." He drew her body up close to him and her arms uncrossed, hands falling to his biceps. "Now what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

Her lips quirked with a smile. "You can start by taking off that stuffy suit of yours," she told him, lifting a brow.

With a grin, he shrugged off the jacket and his fingers found the front of his pants as she began deftly parting his dress shirt. Leaning forward, he kissed the corner of her eye as they fell to half mass. "You don't really think about sleeping with the others, do you?"

She laughed. "The only hero I want is you." She pushed his shirt away until he shook it from his wrists and he stood bare-chested, his pants joining the rest of his clothes on the floor. His hands found her waist once more and tugged her blouse from her skirt, his fingers kneading her flesh as he drew it up, pulling it apart on it until the buttons popped off. She frowned at him. "I liked that shirt," she muttered.

With a chuckle, he shrugged and tossed it away. "I'll get you another one." His hand looped in the front of her black skirt and pulled her toward him until she was flush against his front. He undid the button in the back and slowly lowered the zipper. She wiggled her hips to help rid herself of the confines of the skirt and his hands cupped her bottom overtop the small green panties she wore. He lifted her up and her legs naturally wrapped around his waist. "So now that we've agreed we're not a thing, can we define this for future reference?" he asked huskily as he kissed her collar, nipping lightly at her skin. His hands kneaded her butt, fingers sliding beneath the rim of her panties to tease her skin.

"What do you wanna be?" she wondered, tipping her head back as she slid her fingers into his hair and gripped it tight while his lips and tongue smoothed over her neck.

"Yours. Permanently." He kissed up her chin and stared into her eyes as she lowered her head, their lips brushing. "What do you say, Sidekick?"

She sighed, lifting a brow and turning her eyes off as if in thought. "I suppose I might be able to fit you in between AC and Victor, but... I can only handle so many good looking men in my life and-" She shrieked with laughter as he laid her down on the bed, tickling her ribs until she was nearly in tears. "Okay, okay, you're all mine and I'm all yours!" she laughed breathily.

"Good," he said, kissing her stomach before he slid on top of her. "So I guess I'll have to stop stringing all those women along, huh?"

"However will they cope?" she teased, rolling her eyes.

"Now that we've resolved our relationship status and that I'm completely forgiven for all work related kissing," he teased in a faux-business tone, "Do you think we should sign something or shake on it? I mean, I don't want this coming up later and-"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, Oliver."

"If it'll seal the deal, it'd be my pleasure." Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his and this time, his tongue was sure not to stay in just one place.


End file.
